


That Girl from High School

by rachel_johnson1031



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: American Sign Language, British Character, F/M, Mild Language, Plot Twists, Romance, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_johnson1031/pseuds/rachel_johnson1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2014 and Darry Curtis is newly engaged, but Darry's kid brother, Ponyboy, doesn't like his fiancé. What will Darry discover when Ponyboy moves in with a old friend of his from high school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First Outsiders fanfic. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> *I DO NOT own the Outsiders. I wish I did but I don't*

"Darry, this is so beautiful." Michelle James said to her boyfriend, the one and only, Darry Curtis, as they sat in his truck watching the sunset.

"You're beautiful,"he complimented her and she blushed."Michelle, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now."

"You can ask me anything, Darry."

He turned to face his girlfriend and took her hands into his."You are the best thing that's ever happened in my life. You make ma smile. You make me laugh and I want to see your face everyday when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep."

A gasp can from her mouth, "What are you saying?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a square jewelry box and open it to present a ring."Michelle James, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Darry," taking her hands to his face she leaned in aand kissed him."Yes, of course, I'll marry you. I love you." 

"I love you, too, baby." 

. . . .

 

Darry and Michelle walked into the door of the Curtis' house to find the gang talking and watching TV. 

"Hey,guys, we have an announcement to make." Darry said turning off the TV.

"Damnit, Darry," Two-Bit cursed. "That was a new episode."

"Well, you can wash your Mickey Mouse Clubhouse stuff and your Disney Jr later."

"Dar, what's going on?" Sodapop, Darry's kid brother, asked.

"Okay, everyone's here, right?" Darry looked around the room. Soda, check. Steve, check. Two-Bit, check. Johnny, check. Dally, check. Ponyboy...not check. "Where's Pony?"

"Um... he said he was going to a friend's house a few hours ago." Soda said

"You're kidding, right? It's almost midnight." Darry exclaimed.

"Darry, the kid is 17. Don't you think he would use his brain?" Steve said.

"He probably ain't using it now. Probably at some girl's house." Two-Bit commented.

"You know, now that I think about it," Soda started. "He's been going to this friends house for a while now. Hey, Johnnycake, you know anything about this friend?"

"No." Johnny answered in a quick lie. He knew exactly where Ponyboy was but was sworn to secrecy.

'Johnny, please, if you have any idea where he's at, you have to tell us." Soda begged.

"He can't and he won't," a voice from the front door said. "He's sworn to secrecy."

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, where the hell have you been!" Darry hissed at his youngest brother.

"Come on, Darry, you know that I don't like being yelled at." Pony said moving towards the couch and sat next to Soda.

"Pony, where were yout?" Soda asked in a calm voice.

"At a friend's." He said plain and simple.

"Well, does this friend have a name?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yep."

"Pony, honey," Soda said softly. "What's this friend's name?"

"Can't and won't tell. She's swore me to secrecy."

"Oh, she?" Two-Bit asked as curiosity filled his eyes.

"Is it that Valance girl? You know, Cherry?" Dally asked.

"No, Dal. How many times do I gotten tell you? She's in love with you, man."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Anyways," Michelle cut into the conversation. "Darry, honey, we have news."

"We'll talk about this later." Darry said pointing to Pony. "And Michelle's right so sit down and shut your mouth."

"As you all know, Michelle and I have been dating for almost three years now,"

"Longest three years of my life." Pony muttered under his breath.

Darry continued pretending not to hear anything. "And tonight I proposed to her."

 "What kind of proposal? A business deal? I hope you get your money's worth, Dar."

"Marriage," Darry said trying not to yell at his brother. "I proposed marriage to her she said yes and we're engaged to be married."

The room erupted into the sounds of cheering and wooping and hugs went all around. When the noise level died down, Pony's hands were slowly clapping.

"Congrats, Dar. That's one way of being rigged out of your own game. Make sure you count what's in the bank and what you have in your wallet." The teenager said walking down the hall to his room.

"Excuse me? Ponyboy, get your ass back here right now!" Darry demanded.

"Dar, it's okay, I'll go talk to him." Soda offered and walked into the room he shared with his brother.

"Pony, I don't know what's gotten into you but it needs to stop." Soda said walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Ponyboy sighed in frustration. "Stop what? Being honest?"

 "No," Soda muttered to herself. "I can't believe I'm saying this but behaving like an asshole."

"So? I'm an asshole. Yay for me. What do you want me to say, Soda?"

"I don't know.maybe something nice for a change." He suggested.

"But what if I don't have anything nice to say?"

"How old are you? Five? Don't say anything at all." 

"Now, that's where you got me, Sodapop," Ponyboy said walking towards his brother. "How come people everyday get to express their mind and I don't?"

"Pony, she going to be our sister-in-law."

The teen smirked, "Thank god, its only by law and not flush and blood. If I have the same DNA as her I would kill myself."

"But, you do have the same DNA as Darry. He's your brother, Pony. Aren't you supposed to be happy for him?"

"Correction," he made clear. "Being happy for him is a choice. I choose not to. I'm telling you, Soda, I'd he marries her, I'll never forgive him."

. . . .

 

"I'm so sorry for earlier." Darry apologized to his fiancé as they got in bed later that night.

"It's not your fault." Michelle assured him.

"Goddamn Pony! I mean, what the hell is his problem?"

"I don't know, Darry, but if you want to call off the engagement, I'll understand."

"No, honey, absolutely not. If Pony doesn't like it then that's his problem. I can't spend the rest of my life unhappy because he didn't like something that made me happy. I have to do what makes me happy and you make me happy. I love you, Michelle."

"I love you, too."

 


	2. Two

Michelle was the first one up the next morning. She knew all about the Curtis'rule. First one up makes breakfast so she got started.

She pulled out a few eggs and began to cook them on a already heated pan, prepared seconds before. When she turned around to get a spatula from one of the kitchen drawers, her elbow knocked the pan over and then landed on someone's foot.

"Damnit!" Ponyboy cursed.

He moved to sir down at the table and sawthe foot being red from the hot pan. Michelle ran over to the teen with worried some eyes.

"Oh my, Ponyboy. I didn't know you were there. Is your foot okay?" she asked.

"Of course, you didn't know I was there. And does my foot look okay?!"

"Alright, look," Michelle had had enough. "I know you don't like me, but that l that's going to change from the day I say I do."

"Bitch! You can try all you want, but I'm still going to hate your bimbo ass."

"What have I ever done to you before to make you hate me?" she asked.

"It's not what you did to me. It's what you did to a friend of mine."

"You have friends?" she muttered. "Listen, you little shit, if I weren't marrying your brother I would beat the living shit out of you, bit as soon as he's my husband, I'll use everything I can to get you away from here as soon as possible."

And before he could respond, Darry and Sodapop walked into the kitchen.

"How's my favorite person?" Darry asked.

"Awe, Darry, I'm wonderful, but you might not want to call me that in front of your wifey-to-be." Pony said sarcastically.

Darry scoffed, "I wasn't talking to you, Pony. I was talking to her."

"My god! Ponyboy, what'd you do to your foot?!" Soda exclaimed.

Michelle turned away from the brothers as they all focused on Ponyboy.

"Oh, nothing. I just knocked over a hot pan of eggs that Michelle was coming. I really am sorry for the mess I made, Michelle, I promise I'll clean it up."

"No, that's alright. You don't need to be on your for anyways."

"Shell's right," Darry agreed. "You need to take it easy today. Alright?"

"Yeah, I'll take it easy."

"Maybe, I should take the day off." Darry suggested.

  
"Dar, you know we can't afford to stay home. And besides, I'll have Michelle here."

"Oh, but..." Michelle started.

"Oh, don't worry. You don't have to work today. I checked your schedule."

"Well, thank you." she thanked him.

"You know, I like this attitude change. Keep it up." Darry said to Pony as he left the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Pony, I'm gonna to go get some aspirin for your foot." Soda said as he waled back his and Pony's room to ferry the aspirin.

"Yeah, or really really doesn't hurt at all." Pony said turning back to Michelle when Sodapop was earshot.  
  
"You little fucker!"

"If it's war you want it's war you'll get."

 

. . . .

"How was dinner, everyone." Michelle asked the hadn't sf they moved to the living room.

Her replies was a series of murmurs of "great" "fantastic" "awesome" or "why did I put that in my mouth"

"Dinner war lovely, honey," Darry said to his fiancé. "Your homemade veggie pasta with Alfredo sauce was amazing."

No it wasn't.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it." Darry said.

"No! It's not for you," Ponyboy said coming into the room. "I'll get it."

Ponyboy got pay his eldest brother and opened the door.

"Leo! Mikey!" Pony greeted the people at the door. 

"Hey, Ponyboy!" Leo moved in and have the teen a hug.

"Damn, Leo, almost crushed me there  
You're a big guy, you know?"

"That's what his wife said," Mikey said as he gave Pony a hug too.

Pony then looked at his friend at be pulled back and gasped. "Have you been losing weight?"

Mikey blushed, "You're the first person to notice."

All three laughed and hugged once more until a vocie broke them up.

"Who are there people and what are they doing in my house?"

They broke apart of the hug to let Pony do the introduction.

"Leo, Mikey, merry the gang. This is Darry," pointing to Darry. "Sodapop, Steve, Dally, Johnny and Two-Bit. Everyone meet Leo and Mikey."

"Who's the blonde." Leo asked nodding towards her.

"Oh, that's Michelle," the teen said nonchalantly.

"James!?" Both men asked simultaneously.

"Yep."

"Oh," Mikey paused. "Well, let's get to work."

"Right," Ponyboy remembered. "Leo and Mikey are here to help move."

"Move?" Soda asked moving to stand by Darry. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Nope, just me. I'm moving out.'

"You're what!?" Both Darry and Soda shouted.

"Dude, your brother's didn't know about this? But, Jay-"

"She'll be fine, Leo. Rooms up the stairs, down the hall second for on the left."

Leo and Mikey shrugged their shoulders and walked up to the teen's room.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you have ten seconds to to explain yourself and why you didn't discuss this with me?" Darry demanded.

"Could you give me like ten minutes 'cause ten second just isn't enough time. Oh wait, hey, Darry, I'm movin' out. See ya."

"Smartass." Two-Bit and Steve muttered.

Darry pulled on Pony collar as he began to walk away. "Pony!"

"Alright, you want to know the truth? Here it is. I don't like Michelle! Not even a tiny bit! I hate her motherfucking guts! And if you marry her, I will never forgive you!"

And just like that, a fist came into contact with Pony's jaw.

"Darry!" Soda cried.

The silence that was in the room quickly turned into murmurs and gasp.

"Oh god, Pony, are you alright." Soda said trying to move hood way past Pony's hand so he could see the bruise.

A teared-eyed Pony looked up at Darry in shock.

"You hit me," he said softly. "You hit me. You've never hit me. Not before you haven't."

Ponyboy's tears continued to roll down his face and his breathing began to quicken.

"I have to get out of here. I need to leave. I can't be there with these people."

"Pony, we're finished with your things. Ready to go when you are." Leo told him as he stood in the doorway.

"Let's go now. I need to leave."

"Now, Pony, wait a minute." Darry said moving towards his kid brother.

"No! Stay the hell.away from me," Pony said as he picked up his shoes. "You got what you wanted, Michelle. I hope you're happy."

And without another word, Ponyboy walked out of the house and slammed the door with a bang.

"Michelle, what was he talking about?" Darry asked his fiancé.

"Darry, I have no idea." she lied.

"Well, he pointed you out very specifically." Two-Bit said knowing she was hiding something.

Michelle rolled her eyes."Darry, honey, maybe we just all need so time to cool down."

"Whatever," Soda muttered. "I can't believe you hit him, Dar. What the help were you thinking?!"

"He's been a really shit lately and I wanted to know why?"

"Well, if you clean out your ears once in a while you'd realize that it's your wife-to-be he doesn't like."

"Oh, god, you too, Soda?"

"Darry, you literally just drove him out of the house. Who knows where the hell he's going," Sodapop sighed to calm himself down. "All I want is my baby brother back."

 

. . . .

"He did what?!" a British accent exclaimed.

"He hit me, Jay."

"I can't believe him. The next time I see him in going to punch him in the eye."

"Jay." Ponyboy hissed.

Pony was staying at his friend Jane's house. She used to be a friend of Darry's when they were kids up until high school, but never stayed in contact. But it seemed Ponyboy remembered her even though she had left when he was just eleven years old.

"What? I would never believe in a million years, Darrel Shayne Curtis would got his baby brother."

"Well, I did say all that stiff avoid Michelle."

"I don't care. He still shouldn't have hit you," the Britt said. "I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that he would believe her more than his own brother. I've always hated her."

Jay, Darry, and Michelle all went to high school together. Michelle was, of course, the popular boy magnet while Jay sat on the side.

Michelle had everything, except one person and that was Darry Curtis. Michelle could have any guy she wanted. She had guys fanning her left and right except him, but she vowed to have Darrel Curtis her's one way or another and at the same time be the biggest bitch she could be to Jay.

"I know." Pony said.

"When are they getting married?" Jay asked in a disappointed tone.

"They don't have to if you would just tell him."

Miss Jane Elizabeth Tyler had a huge secret that she had hidden from her friend that Ponyboy had high objections to.

"No, absolutely not. He would hate me."

"You'll never know til ya find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews?


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang find out where Pony went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold- Sign language  
> Italics- Sign Language and talking

It had been a week since Ponyboy had moved out. The Curtis house seemed quiet...too quiet.

"It's been a well, Dar. He hasn't called texted, nothing!" Soda said to his older brother while sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Just give it a few more days, Sodapop, I'm sure sure he'll turn up." Michelle commented.

"No!" exclaimed Soda.

He slammed his fist on the table which made Darry and Michelle jump. He stood from the table and began to pace.

"It's been a fucking week. I'm not going to sit on my ass and do nothing while my baby brother's out there doin' God knows what!"

Darry then stood from the table himself and grabbed hold of Sodapop to steady him, "Hey, calm down, little buddy. Sit down and breathe."

Soda nodded and say down. "Darry, I don't care what I have to do. I'll go lookin' for him myself. I just want to know he's okay."

"Hey! Curtis Boys? Anybody home?" a voice called out from the front door.

Two-Bit and Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Find him yet?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, what'd you think?" Soda asked.

"Calm down, Soda," Steve loosened the tension good best bud was having. "The knucklehead has an idea of how to find Ponyboy, but I don't understand why we can't leave the brat where he is."

"Steve, you better watch it." Darry warned.

"Two-Bit grinned and started to talk, "Yeah, Steve, no making fun of the baby brother."

"Two-Bit, will you please tell us this idea you have." Soda rushed him.

"Right. Why don't you just track his phone?"

And Sodapop thought the idea was going to be stupid. Never again will he underestimate Two-Bit again.

"You're a genius," Soda said them turned towards his older brother. "Darry, wet still have that app on Pony's phone, right?"

"Yeah, last time I checked."

Sodapop ran or of the kitchen in a slit second. He grabbed his laptop and brought it back to the kitchen. Quickly, he logged into "Find my iPhone," typed in Pony's number and it immediately popped up on the GPS.

"It looks like it's moving." Two-Bit observed.

"And the location is the park. Let's go there, now." Soda insisted.

Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit and Steve all piled into Darry's truck while Michelle stayed home, hoping Ponyboy wouldn't be found.

. . . .

 

"Okay, it should be around here somewhere." Soda said as he looked up from the GPS he pulled up on his phone.

Sodapop and Darry were more standing in the exact location of where the GPS said Pony's phone was.

"We're standing right here. Where's Pony?" Darry asked.

"Um...excuse me," a voice from behind them said. "You're Darry and Sodapop, right? Ponyboy's brothers."

The brothers turned around and came into contact with the brightest red head around, Cherry Valance.

"Yes, that's us. Do we know you?" Darry asked.

"Oh, no, I'm a friend of Ponyboy's. I'm Cherry."

"Oh, we've heard you're name thousands of time around our house, baby," Soda said as the girl blushed. "Listen, Cherry, um... we can't talk right now."

"Is everything alright?" the red head asked, concerned.

"Ponyboy's missing." Two-Bit informed her as he came up behind them.

"Missing." Cherry gasped.

"You haven't seen him, have you?" Darry asked.

" 'Cause it says his phone is right here." Soda added.

Cherry reached in her handbag and pulled out Ponyboy's phone. "Is this what you're looking for?"

The boy looked up and saw the red head holding the phone they were looking for, but not the owner.

"Stevie, hot can stop pretending to look. We found the phone." Soda says to his best friend.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Nope." he said.

"Cherry, where'd you find his phone?" Darry asked.

"I found it puddle. I figured he dropped walking over here."

"A puddle, Darry. A fucking puddle. He knew we were going to track him." Soda sighed.

"Well, have got checked Jay's?"

"Who the help is this Jay person everyone's talking about?" Two-Bit asked.

Cherry sighed, "You got room in your car?"

"Yeah," Soda replied.

"Well, I'll show you where her house is."

Darry and Soda looked at each other and shrugged, "Alright, get in."

And just like that, they were off.

. . . .

 

"Your signing's getting better." Jay said to Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Thanks." they both said.

"Okay, boys, I have to make a business call so I'm going to be busy. You know where the food is. Don't burn down my house, please, I'll be back in an hour."

"Don't worry. We'll watch Chance." Ponyboy promised.

"You better," Jay turned to Johnny and said. "Johnnycake, stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, Jay."

"Welcome. Alright, I gotta go. Be good." Jay said and left the boys.

"You know, Soda and Darry are worried about you." Johnny said.

Pony laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure Darry's worried."

"He is." Johnny insisted.

"I'm sure he's enjoying his wife."

"They're not married yet."

"Yet, Johnny. He's to blind to see what she really wants. She's just using him."

"How do you know?" Johnny asked.

"I just do, okay?"

"That's not god enough."

Just when he was about to answer, the doorbell rang and lights started to flash.

"Saved by the bell." Ponyboy muttered as he got up to answer.

The teen walked over to the door and opened it to find Darry, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Steve and Cherry standing there.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?"

"Ponyboy!" Soda cheered as he stepped into the house, grabbed his baby brother and hugged the daylights out of him.

"Cherry help us." Steve said.

The gang moved into the house and Pony closed the door after he pride himself from his brother's arms.

"Cherry!" Pony hissed. "They weren't supposed to know where I was. That's why I trashed my phone."

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy, but they seemed worried."

Ponyboy turned back to find the guys who were in the living room talking to Johnny.

"Speaking of phone," Darry brought up. "Cherry found yours in a puddle on the way to the park. What the hell Pony? It's bad enough that I have to pay for a four phones and one of those phone aren't in use, really?"

"You weren't paying my phone bill, Jay was."

"This person your living with?" Pony nodded. "Well, you know what? Your not living here anymore, we're leaving."

"Oh, no I'm not, but you can. If Jay sees you here she'll kill me."

Darry scoffed, "Okay, I want to meet this Jay person, now!"

"Ponyboy, who's at the door?" a voice from upstairs asked.

"No one. You can go back to your call."

"Don't tell me no one, I heard yelling and my client canceled so I was coming down anyways,"

Jay said as she walked down the stairs and saw Cherry standing at the bottom. "Cherry, darling, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. How are you and Chance?"

"Were doing good. Why don't you stay?"

"I was actually heading home for dinner. I'll see you some other time."

The read head waved goodbye and walked out the front door. Jay closed the door behind Cherry and when she turned around she gasped loudly.

"Pony?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What's he doing here?" she pointed to Darry.

"Janey?" Darry asked moving closed to her. "Is it really you?"

Jay toned out the voice of Darry to yell at Ponyboy. "I told you not to bring him here. What the hell is he doing in my house!"

Pony nightmares had just came true. What Jay had said was something he could handle, but when she wasn't speaking without a accent it was life or death.

"Jay, I swear to you, I didn't know he was coming over. Just give me a minute and I'll get the out."

"Where's Chance?"

"Kitchen. I think."

Darry moved closer to Jay, "Janey, it's been a while. How have you been?" using her nickname.

"Oh... I've been fine." she stuttered.

As she continued to back away from Darry, she bumped Intl a side rise that and a lamp on it. The lamp tipped over and smashed on the floor. Jay screamed and moved over towards Darry. He caught the women in his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Oh, damnit," she cursed. She then turned her body fully around to fave Darry. "Oh...hi, Darry. That um...lamp was nothing. I have more in the basement."  
  
"That accent's still working for ya."

"Well, yes that is where I'm from," she moved her hands to his biceps and sighed. "We are really close."

Darry moved in closer so that their foreheads were touching, "Is that a problem?"

"It is when you're engaged."

Darry immediately pulled back and unlatched his arms around her waist and placed them by his side.

"You know about that?"

"Yes, Pony told me," then she turned to the teen and signed in sign language. " **I want**   **them**   **out**   **of my house, right now! I don't want Darry to see Chance.** "

Ponyboy signed back, " **Okay, I'll come up with something. Chance is in the** **kitchen.** "

" **You better.** " she signed and left to go to the kitchen.

"What was all that hand stuff about?" Two-Bit asked.

"It's called sign language, Two-Bit," Darry explained. "It's a language deaf people use with their hands to communicate."

"Well, explained, Darry," Ponyboy complimented his brother. "Now, gotta go. Jay's already upset that you're here."

"Why is she upset?" Soda asked.

"Reasons that only she can explain."

Darry walked over to the couch, sat down and sighed, "Man, I havent seen that girl since we were 16. She moved here from London when she was ten and all she wanted was a friend. Damn, she grew up gorgeous. Dark skin, brown eyes, long highlighted blonde hair, right side shaved. She lost weight. Fuck, she looks amazing."

He himself, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, was star struck. He had never heard his brother talk about a woman like that ever! Not even Michelle.

"Wow, Dar, I didn't know you knew so much about Jay."

"Well, I do. It's what happens when you're friends with someone for six years," Darry turned his head towards the kitchen to make sure Jay wasn't there. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something that can not leave this room, understood?" They all nodded their heads. "Alright, back in high school I had a crush on Jane."

"You did?" all five of them asked.

"Ponyboy, did you kick-" Jay was about to ask as she walked into the room and saw they were still there. "I mean, did you offer our lovely guest something to drink?"

"No, we're not staying long," Darry said as he stood from the couch. "It's late and I have work in the morning."

"Well, maybe, Dar, the gang could come over next Friday for a swim and some dinner."

"Pony, absolutely-"

The woman stopped when she felt someone pulling on her shirt.

" **Mom, who are these people?** " a little boy signed.

" _These are some of Pony's friends,_ " she said and signed then explained to the group what she was doing. "He was asking who you were."

Darry smiled and dropped down of his knees to make eye contact with the boy. "Is this your son?"

Yours too, she thought. "Yeah, he is."

"He looks like you." Darry study the boy closely. Mixed skin, mocha hair color and very familiar blue eyes.

"I think he looks like his father. Chance has his eyes." Ponyboy commented.

Darry stood and faced his brother, "Have you even met the kid's father?"

"Yes, I have. We're really close. So close we could be brothers."

Jay laughed awkwardly and loudly, "I'm sure Chance's father rethinks being your 'brother' ever time you open your mouth."

The room erupted into a sea of laughter.

"Um...Jane?"

"Oh my god, Sodapop. It's been forever, darling."

"Yes, it has. I've missed you." he walked over and gave the Brit a hug.

"This is the reason I came over for breakfast ever morning." Jay said as she released Soda from the hug. "This gorgeous person right here."

Sodapop blushed and smiled brightly. "And I thought I was the one who made the girls smile and blush. Just like the first time I met you. I can remember it like it was yesterday."

"Oh god, don't. That's was the most embarrassing moment of my life."  
  
"Oh, come one," Soda insisted. "You tell the story better than I do."

"Alright, fine," she finally gave in. "Okay, it was a few months after I met Darry. We went to your house to work on a project. I had already met your parents in the kitchen. Pony was on the couch. Darry and I walked back to his room and when he open the door, Soda stood there in these cute little boxer on and asked Darry if he wanted to see something. Of course, Darry said no and that we had a project then Soda asked me and I said yes. He then pulled down his boxers and showed me his first pubic hair while his dick was hang out freely,"

She continued, "I, of course, turned immediately. Darry started yelling at him and then his mom came in wondering what the hell was going on. So, in the end they told Soda not to go around showing his dick to random people before he knew what to do with it and we all laughed it off. Except Darry. Sourpuss." she coughed the last part.

Everyone and their mother were laughing their asses off from hearing a seven year old Soda story. Expect Darry and Ponyboy.

"Thanks a lot, Soda. She had to see your dick before Darry's." Pony muttered.

The laughter then went silent.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, Pony, going to cut off your dick. I'm already pissed off at you." Jay hissed.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, Jay, I have a question." Soda said.

"Ask away."

"What are those things hanging off Chance's ears?"

"Oh, those are hearing aids."

"Christ," Steve exclaimed. "How old is this kid?"

"Chance's six, Steve," Johnny added. "He's also deaf."

"Oh," Steve says quietly.

"Actually, Johnny's right. Chance's deaf. He got meningitis when he was two and has been deaf ever since. Sign language is the only way he knows how to communicate. He's learning how to read lips so he's in speech therapy." Jay clarified.

"That's cool," Two-Bit said. "Its like a secret language."

"I know, that's why Pony and I were doing it earlier so none of you, but Johnny, knew what we were talking about."

"Well, what were you saying?"

"Idiot, what part of secret don't you understand?" Steve hissed.

"Anyways, Jay, how about that swim next Friday? We could caught up." Soda smiled.

Jay sighed and eventually agreed. "Alright. This Friday. Around noon."

"WHOA! POOL PARTY AT JAY'S!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Review?


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the pool party at Jay's goes to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope you enjoy and I'll post as soon as I can.
> 
> Remember:
> 
> Bold- Sign Language  
> Italics- Sign Language and Voice or Flashback

Over the next week Jay began to prepare for the pool party that was taking place at her home.

"Hello, boys." She greeted them as she passed by.

"Hey, Jay," both Ponyboy and Johnny said back. Pony tapped Chance on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of his mother.

" **Hey, Mom,** " he signed to his mother.

" _Hi, sweetheart._ " Jay greeted back.

" **When are they going to be here?** " he asked.

" _It'll be soon. I promise, but you don't have to wait. You can jump in now._ "

" **No, it's okay. I want to wait 'til Darry gets here so he can watch me do my flip into the pool.** "

Jay knew the relationship between Darry and Chance was getting stronger by the minute.

Almost everyday during the week, he would come by and hang out. Just him! At first Jay thought it would be uncomfortable, but once Chance started liking Darry's drop ins, she couldn't just tell him to back off. Well, she could, but she wouldn't do that. She knew eventually she would have to tell him.

" _That's fine, darling._ "

Chance ran back to Ponyboy and Johnny leaving his mother scared and confused with a secret she'd been hiding for sic years. She was terrified about what Darry might do or say. That he would hate her and their relationship would be destroyed.

"I'll get it." Ponyboy called out when he heard the doorbell and flashing lights appeared, also making Jay snap out of her thoughts.

"They're here." Pony yelled from inside the house.

Jay's body instantly tensed, but she calmed herself down.

Darry, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Dally, Steve and Michelle walked out on the patio.

"Damn, this house must've cost a fortune." Dally commented.

"Well, Jay works hard so loved ones, like me, can have nice things."

"I should ask him-" Dally stopped when he ran straight into Two-Bit's back. "Damnit, Two-Bit, what's got you so distracted you can't even walk right..."

"Holy shit." Two-Bit muttered.

All five men were now looking at the woman that laid there in awe. Ponyboy rolled his eyes at the looks gang were giving Jay. Michelle, on the other hand, was not having any of it.

"Darry!"

Darry's eyes pulled away from Jay and onto his fiance.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Jay, they're here." Pony informed her.

Jay pulled her sunglasses down tot he tip of her nose to take a look at the group. "I would have so figured that out without your help, Pony. You heard that bird like screech, didn't you," a couple snickers waved over the group. "Oh, hello, guys."

"Hey, Jay." The men greeted her back.

"Wait," Dally said. "Jay's a girl?"

The woman got up walked over to the man speaking. "Yes, Jay's a girl and that would be me. You must be Dally, I'm Jane, but you can call me Jay."

"Can I call you Jane?"

"Can I call you Dallas?"

"No. Only the cops call me that."

"Well, there's your answer and I'm not a cop so if you except me to answer call me Jay."

"Well, I just have to say," Two-Bit cut in the conversation. "Jane, Jay, whoever looks pretty fucking hot."

"Oh, Two-Bit, I'm flattered, but I thought you were into blondes."

"Doesn't mean I can't look."

Jay smirked as she rolled her eyes."Okay."

"Jane Tyler? I haven't seen you since high school. I'm surprised your still not fat and ugly." A snobby voice from the side called just as Chance ran over.

" **Mom, can I show Darry my flip now?** " He asked.

"Oh my gosh, is this your kid?" Michelle exclaimed

"Yeah, what the fuck is it to you?" Jay hissed as she picked up Chance.

"Who the hell would sleep with you to get such a decent looking kid?"

"Michelle!" Darry hissed.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong." then the blonde turned back to Jay, "Jane?"

"Did you really just call son decent?"

Michelle scoffed,"Well, yeah. Half of it's you and you're not much so he must get his good looks from his father. Or do you not know who the kid's father is?"

 _If you only knew,_ she thought."Yes, I do know who the father is, but it's really none of your concern."

Michelle scoffed once again, "Oh my gosh, you don't, do you. You have to lie about it. It's okay, Jane."

"Okay, first of all, it's Jay. Second of all, I know who Chance's father is and if you have a problem with problem with me or my son, you can leave."

"Whatever, I don't know why I wasted my breathe on you."

"Michelle, cut it out." Darry said."There's really no reason to make such a bug fuss."

"It's fine, Darry. Now who's ready for a swim?" she set Chance down and signed to the little boy. " **Do you want to show Darry your flip now?** "

Chance nodded his head vigorously.

" _Okay, calm down,_ " she faced Darry."Chance wants to show you his flip."

" _Okay, ready, little buddy?_ " Darry asked.

The little boy grabbed the man's hand and pulled him along.

As Darry and Chance were walking to the edge of the pool, the glint of a bottle at the bar caught Darry's eye. He was just about to ask about the bottle when he heard his name being called by Jay.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Grab Chance!"

Darry turned and saw that chance was just about to jump in, but the man caught him and then went flying to the ground when a foot came into contact with his parts.

"Darry!" 

Everyone ran over to the two, but Jay ran faster and was there in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my god, Darry! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Jay asked worriedly.

The man let go of the child that was in his arms and handed him to his mother who set the boy down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." he choked out.

"Pony, could you go inside and get an ice pack? And Soda, will you go over to the bar behind you and get a bottle that says Jim Beam at the top of the shelf and a shot glass, please." 

"Sure." both reported.

When hay got her request she had made Darry stand up and lie down on one of the lounge chairs.

She poured the alcoholic beverage in the shot glass.

"Drink this."

"Janey, I haven't drunk since ever."

"Are you an alcoholic?"

"What? No!"

"Then drink it. You probably don't even remember the last time you had JB."

"We were 13 and you snuck a bottle of this from your dad's liquor cabinet. We got drunker than a skunk and surprisingly I remember everything that happened that night."

"No, you don't," Jay insisted."Now, drink this."

Darry took the drink and drunk it.

She handed him the ice pack. "Now, you and your wife can go put this on your...you know, while I got talk to my son. Oh and if you decided you two want to have sex don't do it in one of my bedrooms, please."

"I think I can do it myself, thank you very much."

"That's my line, asshole."

"Whatever." he smirked.

Jay smiled back then pointed to her son to come towards her. Chance looked at the ground as he walked to his mother.

She put his finger under his chin to make eye contact." _Okay, young man,_ " she started. " _First of all, you're going to apologize to Darry for kneeing him in places that shouldn't be kneed._ "

" **But he stopped me from going into the pool.** "

" _I know he did and I asked him to, but that not the point. When you take a shower or go into the pool or lake of any substance of water where your head is going in, what have I always told you to take off?_ "

Just when he was about to start signing again, he stopped.

" _Yeah, your hearing aids, right? I thought you were a big boy. I thought we've been over this a hundred times for you to know and take responsibility._ "

" **I am. I'm six-years-old.** "

" _Well, then you need to start remembering these things so, after today your grounded from the pool for two weeks._ "

" **Mom!** "

Michelle frowned. "Don't you think that's a little harsh for the kid?"

"When you start complaining about the lack of sexual attention and have to go to the doctor about it you'll wish I ground him longer," Jay smirked. "And you can send my the bill, too."

Darry snorted.

" _Anyways,_ " Jay turned her attention back to her son. " _I don't want to hear it. I have told you multiple times that you have to take your hearing aids out when you get in the water._ "

" **I know, I just forgot.** " he signed then looked down.

Jay raised the boy's chin to make eye contact again. " _I know you're excited that they're here, but you still need to follow the rules._ "

Chance smiled and gave his mother a thumbs up.

Jay extended her arm out. " _Hearing aids._ "

Chance pulled them off his ears quickly, but carefully and handed them over.

" _Now, apologize to Darry._ "

Before Chance had the chance to say anything, Darry signed him off.

" _Hey, little buddy, it's okay. I know it was an accident and you were excited. No harm done and I'm fine now so go swim._ "

And once again, Jay was impressed Darry knew sign.

"I'm still sorry, though, Darry."

"It's fine."

Chance walked closer to the man and hugged him, which surprised Darry at first, but he hugged the little boy back anyways.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Two-Bit said sarcastically and faked wiping a tear which got him smacked him the back of the head by several people.

" _It was sweet, Chance. Now, you can go swim._ " Jay told her son who skipped towards the pool with a bright smile on his face.

"You're okay, right?"

Darry gave Jay a small smile. "I'm fine, Janey, thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For taking care of me. You're a great mom. I always knew you would be."

"Well, thank you. And this incident happened in my house so I'm responsible, but I have a question."

"Ask."

"Where'd you learn to sign?"

Darry blushed a little. "I looked up some signs on the internet and watched a few videos on YouTube."

" _That's really impressive, Darry. Your signing is really good._ "

" _Thank you._ "

Without Jay noticing, Steve's eyes wondered towards her back.

"Is that a tattoo, Jay?"

"No," she immediately said. "Pony, hand me that shirt." 

"Jay, you have a tattoo?" Soda asked as he came behind Jay to take a look.

"She does?" Darry asked from where he was sitting. "What is it?"

"It's nothing! Pony, the shirt, please."

Ponyboy finally tossed the shirt that was laying on the lounge chair that Jay was laying on earlier to her.

"It's a number."

"You're right, Stevie. It's the number 54." Soda said just as Jay pulled her shirt down. "54? That sounds familiar."

"It's just a number, Jesus Christ, can we just drop this?"

"Yes, I'm ready for a swim."

....

 

"Dinner's ready!" Jay called from the kitchen.

The day had gone by good so far. She tried not stay clear of Michelle and Darry. Which was hard when the two were always yelling at each other, for whatever reason it was that time. 

A slip second later, everyone was at the table and ready to each.

"What'd you fix, Jay?" Johnny asked.

"Your favorite. Italian!" Jay put down a pan of baked lasagna and a huge bowl of spaghetti. 

"Wow, Janey, that looks amazing." Darry complimented.

"Thank you, Darry." she smiled.

"This looks like shit. Literally looks like diabetes in a pan. My cooking's better. So much for losing the weight." Michelle sneered.

"I have a table of seven men and six-year-old that can eat like a football player, just like his daddy. This," she gestured to the food she had placed down. "isn't even going to cover half of them. And I'll have you know, I go to the gym two times a week and the rest of the fat goes to my ass if I don't work it off." she said with a smirk. 

Michelle's mouth dropped.

Darry had a massive blush on his face and Pony just shook his head. 

Everyone else just tried not to laugh.

"Jay," Pony said trying really hard to hold the laugh he was keeping, but failed miserably.

"There's more in the oven." Jay said nonchalantly. "Dig in."

"Thanks, Janey. This looks really great." Darry said with a smirk.

"I have a question." Dally said.

"I have an answer. You go first." Jay replied.

Dally smirked, "Why does he get to call you Jane?" 

"He doesn't."

"Yes, he does." Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit agreed.

"I don't know what you're thinking about. Darry doesn't call me Jane, do you, Darry?"

"No," he agreed with his longtime friend. "What are you guys talking about. I've never called Janey, Jane."

"You just did!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"No, I'm pretty such I called her Janey."

Everyone at the table groaned in defeat.

"I give up." Dally muttered.

"Guys, Darry's been calling me Janey since high school. Maybe even before that. I've never heard him call me Jane."

"Well, we're not in high school anymore." Michelle hissed.

"Of course, your highness." Jay muttered.

"Michelle, stop. Let's just eat, okay?" Darry suggested.

"Good idea. You guys can dig in."

"You don't thank God for your food?"

Darry and Ponyboy bother groaned mentally knowing where this conversation was going.

"No."

"Why not? God gave you life."

"The people who gave me life are a dealer and a junkie." Jay said with her head down. "But," she smiled again. "That all changed when I met my dads and they adopted me."

"You have gay dads?" Steve asked.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." Darry lied. "How are you fathers?"

"Good, they miss you."

"They do?"

"Of course. Dad and Daddy always liked you," she said with a smile. "Chance adores his grandfathers. I don't want him to think that this man from above thinks they shouldn't be together because they're both men and fell in love with each other. You can't choose who you fall in love with, but I doesn't matter, we're all going to die and go to hell anyways."

"Excuse me?" Michelle scoffed. "I'm not going to hell."

Jay scoffed, "Ever had sea food, Michelle?"

"Oh, Michelle loves sea food." Darry answered.

"Darry!"

But it was clearly too late.

“The Bible says ‘man must not eat shell fish’ simply because they’re the humans of the sea.”

“For someone who detest God, you sure know a lot about him.” Soda said.

“I liked to be prepared.”

“Good woman.” Dally muttered.

“Alright,” Ponyboy snapped. “Can we please just eat and fight about this later.”

Everyone at the table instantly closed their mouths. The food was handed out and passed around.

“Oh,” Jay said. “I’m going to go get chance.”

The Brit stood up and walked over to the kitchen door. Right beside the light switch was a tiny, white button. She pressed it a couple times to have the light flicker on and off.

“What’s up with the lights flickering.” Sodapop asked.

“Since chance can’t hear us,” Ponyboy explained. “We press that button so he can see that were calling for him.”

“Did you have them installed?” Dally asked.

“Yeah, whole house is covered. Every lamp, ceiling lights, lights in the guest house, even stove light flicker.”

“Must’ve cost a lot of money.” Darry commented.

Jay took her seat at the end of the table while shrugging her shoulders.

"You must have a damn good job to afford something like that with all the lights in the house, girl." Two-Bit shook his head with a little smirk on his face.

"Two-Bit has a point," Darry agreed. "So, Janey, what do you do for a living?"

"I-um," she sighed. "I own my own company."

"Wow, Janey, I always knew you'd be your own boss back in high school-"

"But, no one thought it would ever happen." Michelle finished.

"Michelle." Darry hissed.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. She graduates at 16-"

"16!?" Soda exclaimed.

"Yep and for the most weirdest reasons. I mean, you're only 22 and your kid's like what, six?"

"What are you implying, Michelle" Jay's patience was slowly thinning.

Michelle hissed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're a dropout."

"What?" the word fell from three mouths around the table. Ponyboy's. Jay's. And Darry's.

"You think I'm a dropout. Well, I'm not."

"Prove it then. Show me your diploma."

"No," Jay answered. "I don't have to prove myself to you."

"You got pregnant at 16 and you're a dropout." Michelle wouldn't drop the subject.

Darry stood up from his chair. "Michelle, like Janey said; what are you implying?"

"STOP CALLING HER THAT! You're my husband and if you want to be with me you're going to forget about her!"

"Michelle, you're being unreasonable."

"No, I'm not. We're not in high school anymore, Darry. It's either me or her. Choose now."

The room went silent.

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will. How can you be friends with a dropout-"

"May I remind you, my brother is a dropout!"

"That's different. He's blood, she's not. She's a dropout and had a child out of wedlock. Her child's a bastered and she probably doesn't know who the fucked up guy who she slept with is."

"Hey!" Ponyboy shouted. "The guy's not fucked up. Chance's father is-"

"Paul!"

Silence.

"Paul?" the whole room, except Michelle, questioned.

"Yeah, Paul Holden."

"The football player, Paul Holden? The one I used to play ball with?" Darry asked.

"Yes..."

"He's Chance's father?"

Ponyboy's mouth dropped, "What are you talking about, Jay? We both know you're lying."

"Why would I do that?"

"Maybe because you're to chicken shit to admit that you don't know who Chance's father is." Michelle snapped.

Jay slowly took in a deep breath. "Alright look, bitch."

A gasp escaped from Michelle's mouth.

"I am so tried of hearing your fucking mouth. No one cares about you opinion. I've hated you ever since high school. The only reason you're over here is because you're Darry's fiance. That's it. If you weren't I would kill you because you're so fucking annoying. Make fun of me, fine. Chance's father, okay. But, Chance himself, no. You will not come in my house, disrespect me and my son. You're so lucky I haven't decked you yet. Because, Michelle, you don't know how bad i want to punch you, right now."

"So," she continued. "Here's what we are going to do. You are going to get the fuck out of my house and never come back here again. If you do i will put a restraining order on your ass. Next, if I ever hear you say anything about my son I will fight you. And I promise you, I will physical beat you down. I, honestly, don't know what Darry sees in you. You don't even know him."

"Of course, I do."

"Really? What's his favorite color? What hand does he write best with. What hand does he throw best with? Where is his birth mark? What does his birth mark look like? What's his favorite movie? Do you know any of this stuff?"

Silence.

"Blue. He writes better with his right. Throws better with his left. His birth mark his in the shape of an upside down heart on his left arm, right above his armpit. All his favorite movies are the ones with Patrick Swayze in them because he thinks he and Patrick are twins separated at birth even though Patrick died five years ago and he was 35 years older that Darry. And no, you don't know any of this stuff. Clearly."

"But as long as he's happy, that's all that matters, but disrespect him, Soda, Pony, Steve, Johnny, Dally or Two-Bit and I will kick your ass so hard you won't sit down for a week. I'm warning you, Michelle James, try me and I will break you. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence.

"Do I?"

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that? Darry, tell her." Michelle sneered.

"Oh, I'm going to have a fun time kicking you ass."

"Darry, stop her!" Pony called out as Jay almost made her way to Michelle.

Darry grab the woman by her arm before she reached the other woman. "Stop."

She turned to face the man and knew he wasn't joking. She pulled out of his embrace and walked the other direction.

"Thank God, you stopped that beast from touching me, Darry." Michelle put more emphases on "beast".

"You need to go home, Michelle."

"Whatever. I don't wanna stay here any longer. My feet hurt from being in these shoes all day. Stupid stilettos." she muttered. "Anyways, let's go."

"I'm not going. Just you."

"Excuse me? Why aren't you going with me?"

"We'll discuss that later in private, but I really think you should go."

"Fine! I don't want to be here anyways."

"I'll call you a cab."

"No, I can do it myself." she hissed.

And with that, Michelle left without another word.

Darry had turned his attention back to Jay. "Janey, I'm so sorry."

"Oh my fucking god, you don't know how long I've wanted to say that to her! Ugh! That's felt so good."

Darry smirked.

"But it's not your fault." she added. "It's fine. Let's just eat and we'll talk about this later."

And everyone agreed with her.

 

......

_Chance's bedroom_

 

" **Mom?** " Chance asked. " **I need to ask you something.** "

Jay signed back to her son. " **Sure, honey, what is it."**

" **Who's my father?** " he asked as he put his five fingers on his forehead.

Jay was shocked. Chance had never asked about his dad before. Why was he asking now?

The little boy signed again, " **Is it Darry?** "

The mother's heart was pounding.

" **Who told you that.** "

" **You were in the room so Uncle Pony and Uncle Johnny had signed thinking I wasn't looking. Mommy, why didn't you tell me?** "

Jay sighed, " **I don't know, sweetie. I'm sorry.** "

" **So, I'm guessing he doesn't know.** "

" **No, he doesn't, but Pony's been on my back for a long time now. I just don't know how to tell him.** "

Chance smile, " **Just be honest with him, Mom. I want you to know something.** "

" **What?** "

" **I will always love you.** "

Jay smiled brightly. " **I love you, too, sweetie.** "

 

.....

_Downstairs...Living room_

 

"Well, dinner was crazy." Steve muttered.

"Ya think?" Pony said.

"Hey, Pone, what's the WiFi password?" Darry asked.

"I can't tell you. Jay said that if I tell you, you and her would both go crazy."

"Will you just tell me?" Darry demanded as he sat the on the couch.

"All capital, 'BRPBWM'."

A loud gasp fell from Darry's lips. That's when all colors in his face went down to his feet and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong, Dar?" Sodapop asked noticing his brother looking a little flushed.

"Nothing, It's just...that kind of meant something to me and Jay."

"Her WiFi password?" Soda looked confused.

"Please don't tell her I told you." Ponyboy begged.

"You're fine. Pony. Nothing's gonna happen." Darry reassured him.

"Good."

"Okay," Jay said coming  down the stairs and walking into the living room. "Chance's out for the night. I really should be heading to bed myself so I'm gonna head up. Guys, you can stay ad long as you want just stay in the guest house. Goodnight."

And as she turned she could feel Darry's eye's on her.

"Blue and red make purple, but black and white don't make mocha."

She stopped in her tracks. Heart pounding. Sweat dripping from her forehead. Wondering if she heard him right.

"What did you say?" Jay asked slowly as turned to face the man that was speaking.

"You heard me."

"I just want to make sure I heard you right."

"You heard me, Janey. Blue and red make purple, but black and white doesn't make mocha," Jay swallowed. "But it obviously does, right, since he's mine!"

"Wait, I'm lost." Two-Bit commented.

"Shut up, Two-Bit." Pony hissed quietly.

"Just tell me the truth, Janey. I was just about to go onto Paul's Facebook page and see if his eyes were like Chance's, but they're aren't, are they? They're like mine."

"Yeah, the baby's eyes were always going to be blue."

_Flashback- 11 years ago..._

_"That was one of the most weirdest talks I have ever gotten."_

_11 year-old, Darrel Curtis said to his best friend, Jane Tyler, as they walked in his room after school._

_"It's not like I haven't gotten it before. My dads just want me to be prepared and careful when I'm older."_

_"Lucky," Darry muttered._

_"Not really," she told him as she sat down her backpack and laid down on his bed. "It was kind of awkward, you know, since I'm and girl and they're guys. They just don't get it."_

_"Well, good thing you you'll have your aunts."_

_"That's true."_

_"Darry walked over to his bed and laid down next to her._

_"But, they're just lookin' out for you, Janey. They're trying to show that they care."_

_"I know they care."_

_"And they don't want you to get pregnant."_

_Jane scoffed and punched her friend in the arm, "Asshole, shut up. I need a man first to have a kids. Did you not understand that video clearly?"_

_"Oh, I got it."_

_"Then you know the process of how the kid is made. With both a man and a woman involved."_

_"Yeah, okay. I get it. I really don't want to talk about it again."_

_"Okay."_

_A few second of silence waved over them and then Jane spoke._

_"But, if I wanted a kid I would want a boy and I would want him to have blue eyes. Like yours."_

_"Really?" she nodded. "Okay, I'll be your kid's dad."_

_Jane's eyes popped out of her sockets and she immediately sat up in bed. "What? What did you just say?"_

_"You said you wanted your kid to have blue eyes like mine. I think it would be wise for me to be the father."_

_"Eww, you're so weird. You would never like me like that. Why would you want to be the father of my child?"_

_"Who said I don't like you? We're friends. Best friend I think it would be cool for us to have a kid together."_

_"Okay, but not right now? I have to many things on my bucket list before being a mom."_

_"Well, duh. Of course not right now. When you're ready just day blue and red."_

_"Why blue and red?' Jane asked._

_"My favorite color's blue and your is red."Jane keep quiet before saying, "Blue and red make purple but, black and white doesn't make mocha."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means black and white can't make mocha, but blue and red can make purple. You're white and I'm black. Together we'd make a mocha, but black and white don't make mocha, but, blue, which is you, and red, which is me, can make purple. Get it?"_

_"Kind of."_

_"So, when I'm ready I'll say BRPBWM. Blue, red, purple, black, white, mocha."_

_"I could work with that." Darry smiled._

_"Good" Jane smiled back._

_End of Flashback..._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why the fuck didn't you?"

Jay sighed. "I don't know. I just didn't know how and then I realized you football career was more important."

"That's not an excuse."

"Being a teenage father or being star quarterback football player and having no responsibilities at all."

"I had responsibilities." Darry argued.

"Not as big as being a 16-year-old father."

He sighed," What's you do when he was born."

"I went back to London. I went to college. Then slowly opened up my photography company there. For personal reason, I had to move back here when Chance was about one and a half. Opened up a branch of my company here."

"And you never told anyone you were pregnant with my child?"

"I told my dads and I think someone else knew he was yours."

"Who?"

"Michelle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the slow update. I had my story on one phone and then I got new one so I transferred it to my new one, but then that phone broke. Lucky I gave my old phone to my sister and asked her if I could borrow it to copy it onto my laptop. And I finally got it so here's the update. I know this chapter was kind of corny, but I hope you like it. R&R. Thanks for reading :-)


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys,

 

I know I've been gone for a while. I honestly don't know if I should continue this, but I don't want it to just sit here I really want finish. I have an idea on the final chapter, but 100% up to you guys. Been kinda MIA with school, but it's summer now and I have more time on my hands to I would like to complete this after almost a year. Comment your thought and let me know. Thanks so much, guys!!! And sorry for the long wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
